


It takes two to make one

by ShouldIstay



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouldIstay/pseuds/ShouldIstay
Summary: She wondered what it must felt like to finally meet her soulmate. Because she new she had one, only one. She sensed him. She knew it was a him, she had always known.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	It takes two to make one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, not very long, inspired by the serie "In time" by coolbyrne and jenny3penny (the last part) and also by the serie Airbone (last part also) by Melle66. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it! Ps: yes this is a bit cheesy but i am in this mood!

There is a legend that says at first, we had four legs, four arms and two heads. Then, we were divided in two, and sent on earth to live our life, always searching for our other half. Some people found their other part, their soulmate, some found it to late and some didn’t find each other at all. Sometimes, it was six legs, six arms and three heads at the beginning, divided in three. It could be one soulmate after the other or it could be two at the same time. In that case, it made it even more rare to found the others. But sometimes, sometimes it happened. Jack had seen it, she had seen what now became her friends, fell on each others and fell for each others. Three divided part that formed a whole. She had seen it blossom and she had seen it tremble when one of them had passed away. It had nearly killed the two others. But even in death, the bond was still there and would always be.  
And Jack wondered. She wondered what it must felt like to finally meet her soulmate. Because she new she had one, only one. She sensed him. She knew it was a him, she had always known. She had had, momentarily, bruises and scars that weren’t hers, a pain she hadn’t lived and yet, in a way, she had. In Afghanistan, she had heard him encourage her from far far away, she had known his back would hurt like hers, his wrists would be marked where she was roped. It was the first time she heard him, his voice lifting her, keeping her going. He had been there the whole time, nine months, and then he was gone again. She had tried to help him too, but he wouldn’t let her. There was a wall around him and she didn’t know why. But one day, this wall crumbled and everything came crashing down. Their world shattered and finally, finally she could tell him. Tell him that he wasn’t alone, that she was there. She could thank him. She could tell him to “hang in there”, just like he had done.  
When Leon had called to offer her a post, she sensed something for the first time in a decade. She felt a possibility. So she accepted the post and moved to DC. But it wasn’t until Leon mentioned a special hard ass in her soon-to-be family that she snapped. There was no way it wasn’t him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. A name she had heard more than a few times before and never really paid attention to. Until now. And that was exactly why she was standing on his doorstep, frantically hitting his door under the storm. Of course it would be under a storm. 

_______________

When he had heard the storm, he knew she was coming. He knew he was given his own storm. And he would be damned if he wasn’t going to let her in. He had known about her after Shannon. At first, he was angry, with him, with her, with the Universe to dare giving him another soulmate. He rejected her, kept her away as much as he could. Until one day, he didn’t know what happened, but she was in pain, a profound pain, and he knew he had to be there, he couldn’t let her fight it alone. When he felt she was safe, at least in good hands, he distanced himself again. Until Ziva died. At this moment, he couldn’t help it. He let her in, and she never went out. 

“Holy cow you’re a sight for sore eyes!” she said as she entered “uh I went to five other houses in the block, no one was home. Thanks for letting me in!”

“I didn’t.” No, she had made her way in his heart, here, by herself. Or maybe she was already there from the beginning.

_____________________ 

And that’s when she met his eyes, piercing blue, looking right through her. And she knew now, she knew how it felt to meet your soulmate. It felt like an end and a beginning. And it scared the shit out of her despite her knowledge of this.  
So she rambled. And lied. And rambled.

“You drink coffee?”  
“Heu yes, by the gallon”  
“Come on in! Take a load off”

And she could only thank him in that moment. She wanted to hug him, she wanted him to hold her, to tell her it was okay, she was here. But she didn’t. She acted like she didn’t know and he had a too damn good poker face for her to read. But when he laughed, it clicked. Of course he knew. She looked at him, trying to convey her thoughts when she realized she wasn’t the only one to stare. His gaze was burning her, and hers was burning him. 

“What happened to you Jacqueline?”

She cried then, she cried for the time they hadn’t have, she cried and in an instant they were embraced in the middle of his dinning room, her head tugged under his chin, her arms circling his waist and his pulling her closer. His scent filled her nose and she realized she had been searching it her whole life. She had been searching him. And now he was there, in her arms, kissing the top of her hair. She understood then, that it was the end of her journey to find him, and the beginning of her life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be continued, if you want give me an opinion I would gladly read it, but I sure will continue to write some things! Have a good day


End file.
